


What's New, Pussycat?

by iamfriendarin



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fusions, Multi, ross/arin fusion, shifter!arin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamfriendarin/pseuds/iamfriendarin
Summary: Ross tries to prank Arin. It backfires, somewhat, and Brian and Dan are left to try to clean it up.





	1. One

“Shit!” Ross gets up from his chair, looking at the broken pen nib in his hand. Right in the middle of a keyframe, too. After a search around the desk yields no replacement, he heads over to Arin’s office, knocking on the frame before peering in.

The cat is watching some videos of a shiny, animated ball bouncing around some weird course, his ears flicking idly. Ross clears his throat, and Arin jumps. “Fuck, when did you get here? Scaring the shit outta me like that.” He pauses the video and turns, a smile on his face anyway. “What’s up?”

“You got any spare pen nibs? Mine decided to snap on me. Thought I broke the screen for a second.”

Arin hums, thinking. “No, actually. I think I had to order some more yesterday cause I ran out.”

“Any idea where some might be? I’m on the last keyframe and everything..” Ross pouts, earning an eye roll from Arin as he stands up.

“There’s probably some in the engineering room. I’ll help look.” His tail sways behind him as he walks, up until Ross swats at it too many times, then it stays right by his back.

Arin pushes the door open, flicking on the light and looking around. Ross heads for a back shelf, using his phone camera to see higher, like a periscope. Twenty minutes of looking comes up with nothing, until the younger spots a small box of spares nestled in the back of the top shelf. “Arin, over here!”

The cat comes over, starting to pull the larger box underneath down. It sticks somehow, and the pull to free it shakes the whole structure.

It’s almost in slow motion when the purple bottle rolls off the shelf, hitting the box in Arin’s hands and shattering. The substance splatters both men, and immediately, they black out.

* * *

A crash from the other room jolts Dan out of his brainstorming with Brian, who looks equally perturbed. The taller man gets up and looks through the window into the engineering room, but doesn’t see anyone, while Brian goes to actually look inside.

Savor this moment, because Brian screams.

Dan is in some sort of ‘protect my elderly friend’ mode when he dashes in, but then he screams too, and any aura of badassery dissolves.

Curled at the bottom of the shelf, covered in glass shards and loose pen nibs, is one person. Or something. Tawny fur covers them from head to toe, faint stripes lining the fur. Their legs aren’t human at all, being a digitigrade form with large paws instead of feet. A tail pokes out from under what was Arin’s oversize sweatshirt, and big ears sit atop their head.

Slowly, they wake, stretching with a grumbling yowl and sitting up. Their frame is very lean, as the sweatshirt nearly falls off their shoulders. One blue and one brown eye look up at Dan and Brian, and a cute little nose wiggles as they catch both mens’ scents. They still have Ross’ hairstyle, oddly enough, but it’s a darker brown than the rest of them.

Dan covers his mouth, staring at the two colors. “Brian, Brian, it’s–”

“Ross and Arin… how did… that shouldn’t be possible, what the fuck!?”

The fusion stands on shaky paws, stumbling a bit as they get used to the new leg shape. They look at their hands, tensing them to push out their sharp claws, then back up at the two. “Weird.”

Dan steps carefully towards them, the tiny glass shards crunching under his sneakers. He puts a hand on their fuzzy face, and they lean into the contact with a smile and a purr. “Arin? Are you… are you in there?”

“Arin.” They grin, speaking with a stronger accent than Ross and Arin’s pitch.

“Yeah, Arin..”

“Arin.”

“Uh..”

“Ross! Arin.”

“You… you can’t say much, can you?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

They just shrug, nuzzling his hand. “Dan.”

“Yeah… yeah, I’m Dan.”

They nod again, padding over to Brian and climbing on him. They’re light, thankfully, but they’re straight lean muscle. “Brian!”

“Oh great, another furball to carry and teach English.”

Dan snorts, watching the fusion play around with Brian’s hair. The smile fades, though, when he realizes something.

“Brian… Brian, how do we get them apart?”

“… I don’t know..”


	2. Kit Kat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually four drabbles written with kvddou of tumblr! I've placed them in a pattern, starting with mine and alternating after each break. Enjoy!

Dan watches as the fusion whaps a pencil around the table, eyes blown wide like they’ve gotten into someone’s coke stash. The pencil gets too far, and they climb up on the table to chase it, only to be distracted by a shiny red wrapper. Impromptu toy now forgotten, they sit on the table, picking up the candy bar and looking it over.

It takes a moment to process the words, and then they look up and around. “Dan, Dan, Dan. Dan.”

The taller man comes over, eyebrow raised. “What is it?”

They hold out the bar, looking serious. “Me.”

“You… you want this Kit-Kat?”

They shake their head, pointing at the wrapper again. “Me.”

Dan thinks about it, and the lightbulb might be dimmed by his crazy hair, but it goes off somewhere in that jungle. “Oh… you want this to be your name?”

A vigorous nod.

“You want to be called Kit-Kat?”

Now they shake their head. “Kit. Kit. Me.”

“I get it. You’re a cat, called Kit.”

They smile, dropping the candy bar now that its purpose is served. “Kit!”

“Alright, Kit it is then.” Dan can’t help but match Kit’s goofy grin.

Brian looks up at them, turning back to his Google search on getting the fusion apart. He speaks under his breath, not wanting to upset either of them. “Don’t name them… you’ll get attached…”

* * *

“I read somewhere that it was supposed to help.”

Dan smiles sheepishly at Brian, who is, in turn, passing him a disappointed frown.

Kit was laying on his stomach on the floor, pupils blown and chest basically vibrating with a constant purr.

Dan had given him cat nip, found tucked away for safe keeping in Arin’s office. Out of curiosity, he let Kit have his way with a small amount.

“You get to fix this, I’ll keep looking for an actual solution,” Brian sighs, pulling out his phone again to search for anything at all that would separate the two.

Dan giggles at the sight of Kit nuzzling into the carpet, walking over to examine the situation.

Kit rolls over and focuses on Dan, immediately breaking into a lazy, toothy grin. “Dan.”

“Hey, buddy. How are you doing?” Dan asks, leaning over Kit.

Kit reaches up and swats at some curls that had fallen in Dan’s face, not even registering that he had been asked a question.

Dan simply laughs again and pets Kit around his ears. The fusion’s arms suddenly relax, and he pushes up into Dan’s hand, purring louder than ever.

Dan feels his heart swell.

Oh no.

* * *

It’s the sound of speaking, or rather, rapping, that brings Dan to Arin’s office door, leaning on the frame. He’d set Kit up in here to watch videos, keep him distracted while he and Brian go about continuing to look for a solution to pull Arin and Ross apart. Headphones weren’t really an option with the fusion’s ears on top of their head instead of at the side, so the speakers were set on low. He could hear a few NSP songs going, and honestly found that to be cute, followed by the beginnings of Hero of Rhyme, and then—

Rapping.

He’s watching them now, bouncing with the beat and throwing lines one after the other just like Arin would. Dan would have thought the limited vocabulary they seemed to possess would have prevented this, but here they were, absolutely thrashing it. The song ends and the cat calms, finally noticing Dan.

If they didn’t have fur, the blush would be super bright, but it’s obvious enough from their body language. “Dan. Long?”

“No, I haven’t been here too long… but you did really good.” Dan’s proud of his fluency in Kit’s very simple speech patterns.

“Thanks…” They look down, rubbing a paw in the carpet. At some point they ditched Arin’s sweatshirt, leaving them in just Ross’ jeans. Their chest isn’t visibly toned, but there’s definitely muscle hiding under the fur. It’s got Dan a bit red himself, as strange as the thought of looking both at his coworker and his boyfriend in the same body is.

“Why’d you take your shirt off, Kit?”

“Warm.”

“Do you want to wear one of Arin’s tank tops instead? I brought some with me, I told him he’d fry in the sweatshirt…”

“Please.”

Dan smiles, heading to his desk to grab his bag. Kit pads after him, brushing their hand over Brian’s head on the way by and earning a bit of a smile from the older man. Dan passes them a teal tank, and they pull it on. It’s far baggier on them than it is on Arin, but they don’t seem to care, starting up a soft purr. “Dan smell.”

“You want me to smell it?” Okay, maybe not that fluent.

“No, no… smell, you.”

Brian rolls his eyes, pushing away the tail batting his face. “No, it smells like you. Probably cause it was in your bag.”

“Oh. That makes much more sense.”

Kit giggles, lightly poking Dan’s shoulder. “Tag! Seek!” Then they’re running off, bounding down the hall to hide. The taller man can’t stand for such injustice, chasing after them.

Brian sighs, continuing to read. “Dorks.”

Dan gets to the kitchen area and looks around. He’d seen Kit’s tail disappear around the corner, and he didn’t hear any footsteps running away, so he had to be here somewhere, right? Searching the obvious hiding spots reveals nothing, and he stands by the table to think on it.

It takes him longer than he’d like to admit that he’d completely forgotten Kit was mostly a cat and could likely squeeze into far more ingenious places. Plus, just because he couldn’t speak well didn’t mean the fusion wasn’t smart as dicks. It warrants rechecking everywhere he’d just been, and even some places he hadn’t thought of before. It’s not until he catches a glimpse of a tail in his periphery that he thinks to look  **up,** looking right at a complete Cheshire Cat style grin as Kit watches him from the rafters above. Of course, they were a cat and could totally jump stupid high.

“Alright, get down here. Don’t need you falling off, fuzzball.” Dan shakes his head, pulling a stepladder over to help them down. They don’t seem to need it, though, simply jumping down with a solid thump. “Showoff.”

They grin at him, running over and pecking his cheek. “You hide!”

That fluttering starts up in his chest all over again, and Dan knows Brian’s gonna have him in hot water for this one….

For now, he could at least humor the fusion, giving a shaky grin and going to hide. And also hide his feelings.

Because he couldn’t be in love with Arin, and falling for Arin fused with Ross, especially not when they needed to come apart, so they could continue with their jobs.

This is a whole mess, and it’s not getting any better….

* * *

Kit stared at the screen, ears perking and twitching as the pronunciation of the word “hewwo” was played once more by Brian.

Kit’s tongue poked out just barely past his lips, giving him a playful look. He suddenly reached out for Brian’s phone, trying to take it and find something more interesting to watch.

Brian reeled back. “Not until you say it. Hewwo,” he urges, then facepalms at Kit’s blank, confused expression.

Later that day, Dan is sitting on the couch, reading a new novel he had picked up with Kit laid over in his lap, purring softly like the motor of a car.

Kit reaches out for Dan’s hand, and presses it to himself, begging for pets wordlessly.

Dan chuckles and runs his fingers through the soft fur, feeling his heart grow about four times its size like the Grinch. He feels like his ribs will give way at any second and Kit would be able to play with his heart which was currently, full of adoration.

Kit suddenly sits up and looks Dan in the eyes, holding onto his shoulders and shaking him, as if he didn’t already have his attention.

“What is it? Are you okay?” Dan asks, folding the corner of the page he left off on and closing the book for him to pick up later. He hesitantly places his hands on Kit’s waist, his fingers sinking into the plush fur poking out of his too large clothing. He exhales, letting his short-circuiting brain focus once again on Kit’s matter at hand. Or rather, paw.

“Hewwo.” Kit states, search Dan’s face for any reaction.

Dan is stunned for a second.

Oh fuck, that was cute.

Dan then begins to shake with laughter, much to Kit’s confusion. However, Kit loves the tingly, light sound of Dan’s laugh and continues.

“Hewwo. Hewwo?” Kit breaks into a grin, a low purr rising in the back of his throat as he spoke.

Brian rubs his face from the hall, walking away from the scene that he had just witnessed.

Dan was in deep.


	3. Friend

Brian walks up to Dan, who is watching Kit nap in a pile of blankets and pillows pulled from around the office. It’s almost the time they usually call it a day, but with Arin and Ross in their current state, that’s a bit hard to do. Dan looks at the older, grinning from ear to ear. “Look at ‘em, they’re adorable. Like a pillow dragon!”

Brian sighs. “I found the answer. For getting them apart.”

“Shit, really?” Dan smiles, although a bit of disappointment tinges his excitement. “What do we have to do?”

“Well, I’d texted Holly to let her know that Ross was in a bit of an issue, and I explained what had happened. She had me check back in the engineering room where we found them and turns out those glass shards were from a potion bottle, one of hers. Untested, unknown, and she’s betting Ross stole it to prank Arin and didn’t count on getting caught in the backsplash. I’m heading over to their place now to grab the antidote.” He looks at Dan, a serious look on his face. “Can you watch them while I do that?”

“Of course! I’m obviously the best people sitter ever. Plus, I doubt he’ll wake up, they’ve been out since I found that laser pointer.”

Brian nods, grabbing his keys. “Alright, okay. I’ll be back in twenty minutes. Don’t fuck anything up.”

With that, he’s gone, leaving Dan alone with Kit. He exhales, sitting in Brian’s chair and watching the cat sleep. “I’m definitely gonna miss you, dude, you’re kinda fun to have around… and you’re super adorable, and—shit, I miss Arin and all, but… you’re still kinda him…”

He doesn’t notice the fusion’s eyes open, too lost in his rambling thoughts. He doesn’t notice them get up, slinking over to nudge their head under his hand. “Dan?”

Dan jolts out of his contemplation, looking down at the hybrid and stroking their hair as they seem to want him to. “Sorry I woke you, Kit.”

“Miss?”

“Oh, you heard that… yeah, I’m gonna miss you.”

“Not leave.”

“Brian found a way to get you to come apart, bring Ross and Arin back…”

“No. Not leave. Kit stay. Kit here.”

Dan sighs, scratching their ears. “You gotta, buddy, I’m sorry.”

“No.” Kit pulls away from the scratches, a look akin to disgust crossing their features. “No. Kit  _stay._ Kit stay always.”

“Kit, we need Arin and Ross—”

“No!” They stand up, fur poofed up and making them seem bigger than they really are. “Arin, Ross, me! Same! Kit!”

“Just rel—”

Kit bares his teeth and growls at Dan, pupils reduced to feral slits. “No!”

The taller man gets up, trying to pull Kit into a hug, but the cat just shoves him away. “Kit, please, I’m sorry—”

“Dan hate!” They’re crying, tears soaking into the soft fur around their eyes. They don’t just look angry, they look  **hurt.**  “Why?! Why Dan hate? Thought like!!”

“I-I do like you, Kit, I do!”

“No! Liar! Only like parts!” They scrub at their face, trying to stem the flow of tears.

“That’s not true!” Dan steps forwards again, only to be met with a clawed hand swiping at his face and dragging down his cheek, leaving angry red scratches behind. The shock of being hit has him stumbling back, clutching his face and staring at Kit with wide eyes.

The hybrid realizes what they’ve just done, eyes as wide as Dan’s, if not wider. There’s a difference in the two eyes now, more than the color, like…

Like two different people are staring at him from within.

“I-I’m so sorry…” The hybrid chokes the apology out, before turning and running from the room with their tail literally between their legs.

Dan stands in shock for a moment before grabbing his phone. He’s barely aware of the trickle of blood down his cheek, of the sound of a door slamming somewhere in the building. Could have been a closet door, or maybe the main door, who knows? He slowly dials a number, holding the phone to his ear.

“Hello? Dan? Don’t need to be so impatient, I got the antidote from Holly.” Brian seems tired, likely from dealing with a tall fluffy three-year-old and Kit all day.

“Doesn’t matter.”

“What do you mean, it doesn’t matter? Of course it matters. You know we need Arin and Ross apart.”

“They’re gone.”

The line is silent for too long. “What?”

“They’re gone…. I… I mentioned coming apart and they freaked out… Kit slapped me and scratched my face and they just fucking  _ran,_  Brian… I don’t know if they’re even still in the building…”

“Okay… okay.” Brian audibly takes a breath, pushing down his own feelings about this. “We can find him. I’m sure there aren’t many cat fusions running around the city.”

“I’m sorry, Bri, I shouldn’t have—”

“You had no way of knowing they’d react like that, so don’t beat yourself up. Start checking the office, he might still be there. I’ll drive around the area and see if I can’t find him out here.”

“What if… what if someone else finds them first, and they get sent to the pound or some lab or…” Dan trails off, starting to be overcome by his fear that he’s going to be the reason they never see Arin and Ross again, as Kit or apart.

“Don’t think like that, Danny. We’ll find them. And then we’ll get our boys back. Get looking, I’ll start looking too.”

“Okay.” Dan hangs up, staring at the floor for awhile before finally convincing himself to stand and start his search.

* * *

Searching the office yields no sign of the cat, and Dan hasn’t heard anything from Brian about finding him outside. Worst case scenarios of Kit being used as a sick science experiment flash through his mind, up until he hears soft crying as he passes by Arin’s office.

The one place he’d forgotten to check.

Pulling out his phone to text Brian takes only a second, and then he’s pushing the door open gently. Fabric ruffles around, and at first glance, no one is in there. Dan sighs, thinking he’s been tricked, until he sees two eyes shining at him from under the desk. Quietly, he pushes the door shut, sitting against it. “Hey, Kit… I see you there… come over here if you want, I promise not to do anything.”

A veritable eternity passes before the cat pulls himself out of the cramped hiding spot, laying across Dan’s lap as hiccups wrack their lean body.

Dan’s fingers curl in their soft fur, scratching gently along their shoulder. “I’m sorry I scared you. I didn’t mean to… but I do care about you… I just miss Arin and Ross… and I’m gonna miss you too, ‘cause we need them back…”

Kit sniffles, sitting up to hug Dan and bury their face in his shoulder. “Didn’… didn’t mean hurt… just… scared…”

“What are you scared of, little buddy?”

They shrug, shaking their head. “Scared… cause love you. Don’ wanna go…”

Dan smiles a bit, softly kissing their head. “I love you too, Kit, don’t get me wrong. But I love Arin and Ross too, they’re my best friends.”

“Kit… Kit best friend?”

“You’re my best friend too, Kit. Always.”

They smile at him, starting to purr as Dan scratches their back. “Kit come back?”

“What do you mean?”

“Kit… Kit need… break. But… come back? Later?” They look up at Dan, tilting their head ever so slightly.

“If Arin and Ross are up for it, absolutely. I’d love to have you back to visit.”

They seem satisfied with this and nod, tail lazily flicking through the air. A soft knock sounds from behind them, and Dan scoots the two of them away from the door. Brian comes in with a small green bottle in his hand, breathing a sigh of relief as he sees the two. Kit looks at the bottle, then at Brian and Dan.

“Kit ready.”

“You sure, buddy?” Dan is sad to see them go already, but he knows this needs to happen.

“Yeah.” They reach up to Brian, pulling him into a hug too. “Grumpy. But nice.”

Brian chuckles, kneeling by them and pulling the stopper from the bottle. “Holly said to just pour it on them, it’ll break them apart.”

Kit nods, giving a tiny wave to Dan, even though they haven’t moved from his lap. The concoction is poured into Kit’s hair, soaking in and smelling of fresh pie. They grin and move to hug Dan again, and he hugs back as a glow overtakes them.

Then, he’s hugging Arin, with Ross squished between them. Ross is still clothed the same as when they fused, but Arin’s shirtless now. Thank god he’s still wearing his shorts. Well, Brian and Ross are thanking God. Especially Ross, given his current position.

Arin looks up at Brian, a half-amused smile crossing his face. “’Hewwo?’ Seriously? You taught us to say ‘hewwo’?”

Ross snickers. “I wish he’d taught us more than that.”

Arin swats Ross’ shoulder, shoving him out of the hug so he can cuddle against Dan. “I can’t believe you tricked me like that, Ross. I should have known nibs don’t snap.”

The younger shrugs with a big grin on his face. “But you fell for it anyway! And you can’t tell me that wasn’t fun.”

“…Okay, maybe I can’t. But you’re still an asshole.”

“I accept that title.”

Brian rolls his eyes, guiding Ross out. “Your wife is pissed about you taking her potions for pranks, you might want to go deal with that before she hexes your dick off.”

Dan chuckles, turning back to face Arin, who has a sly grin. “So, you love Kit?”

The older man stammers, face going bright red, as the other just laughs and presses a gentle kiss to his lips. “You think I care? I was in that body with Ross, and he was in the whole loving thing too. Not a big deal.”

“You… you sure? I don’t want you to feel like I’d be cheating on you… with you… by telling him that.”

Arin rolls his eyes. “Platonic love is a thing, Avidan. A great thing.”

“Oh yeah. I forgot.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“Yeah, well, you love me anyway, Hanson. Now kiss me again, I’ve been missing your smooches all day.” Dan grins, puckering up exaggeratedly.

Arin just shoves his face playfully before kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at ramuswrites.tumblr.com!  
> Also check out my very good friend kvddou.tumblr.com, who inspired and wrote part of this fic! I'll officially add them on as a co-creator once they get an account here :3


End file.
